SECRET IN THE HILL
by Pujakerangajaib
Summary: Seharusnya beruntung, rakyat biasa macam Baekhyun dinikahi raja seperti Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya tidak! Pria bermahkota itu hanya mempermainkannya. Chanyeol berbagi ranjang dengannya, tapi selalu meniduri selir. Dan saat Baekhyun berhasil mencapai kebebasan dengan kembali ke desa, pria itu mengusiknya. Sebenarnya, apa maunya?/ CHANBAEK/ slight HUNHAN/ Rate-M/ YAOI!
1. Way Back Home

**.**

 **TITLE**

SECRET IN THE HILL

 **PAIRS**

CHANBAEK, slight HUNHAN

 **GENRE**

 _(find it by your self)  
_

 ** _(FULL) SUMMARY_**

Seharusnya beruntung, rakyat biasa macam Baekhyun dinikahi raja tampan nan kaya seperti Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya tidak! Pria bermahkota itu hanya mempermainkannya. Chanyeol menikahinya tapi tidak pernah berucap manis. Chanyeol berbagi ranjang dengannya, tapi selalu meniduri selir. Dan saat Baekhyun berhasil mencapai kebebasan dengan kembali ke desa, pria itu mengusiknya untuk membuatnya kembali. Sebenarnya apa maunya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **PROTECTIVE!CHANYEOL**

 **KINGDOM!AU**

 **YAOI! and RATE-M!**

 **.**

 **Tokoh diciptakan oleh Tuhan, didaratkan ke orang tua, dan dinaungi agensi masing-masing. Cerita ini murni hasil kerja tulis Author, jika ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan karena pastilah bukan kesengajaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you don't enjoy, you can get back.**  
 **But, if you enjoy, let's be friend^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun tau jika keluarganya bukanlah keluarga kaya. Namun, mereka juga tidak bisa dikatakan _mlarat,_ mereka hanya sederhana dan Baekhyun harus bersyukur karena keluarganya tidak berkekurangan –dilihat dari sisi kebutuhan pokok.

Keluarganya punya sebuah toko roti, rumah kecil yang menempel dengan toko mereka, dan –yang tak terelakkan –kehangatan ; saling memadu kasih di balik kekurangan mereka.

Baekhyun punya ayah, ibu, dan seorang paman yang mengkasihaninya. Hidupnya bahagia jika keluarganya baik-baik saja, seakan senyum mereka adalah energi untuknya.

Garis bawahi 'jika'!

Karena hampir menyentuh angka 3 dalam hitungan bulan, hidupnya tidak bahagia. Ia nyaris menangis ketika melihat ibunya terbaring lemas di kasur jerami, sedangkan ayahnya baru saja dipecat majikannya dari lahan yang telah lama ia tanggung.

"Paman Jong, sudah menemukan tabib untuk umma?"

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki toko roti mereka, ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang menyingkap tirai pembatas antara toko dan rumah.

Pria tinggi yang berdiri di depan meja dapur toko menoleh padanya, terlihat pakaiannya sedikit kotor oleh adonan roti. "Belum. Kita tak punya cukup uang –kata mereka..." ujarnya sambil mengedikkan 1 bahu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Keuangan keluarganya memang menurun drastis bulan ini disebabkan oleh pelanggan di toko roti mereka yang nyaris tidak pernah ada. Tapi rasanya ada secercah harapan ketika melihat pamannya mengulen adonan.

"Apa ada pelanggan?" Nada Baekhyun kembali riang, ia mengintip dari lubang besar berbentuk persegi, namun tidak ada siapapun di luar sana.

"Ini untuk kita, Baekhyun." Jawab pamannya sekenanya. "Dan ini persediaan kita yang terakhir." Jelasnya, mengambil sisa arang, lalu menatanya di dalam perapian.

Sebelum Baekhyun bertanya lagi, pamannya melanjutkan, "beras kita juga sudah habis."

Mulut Baekhyun kembali terkatup. Ia memilih mengamati pamannya yang sedang menyalakan api dalam keterdiaman. Sejujurnya, hatinya teriris setiap melihat pamannya masih bersikap sok tegar. Lihatlah, pasti setelah ini, pamannya akan memaksanya makan roti itu dengan perutnya sendiri masih kosong! Lalu dengan gombal berkata ; 'aku kenyang hanya dengan melihat wajah manismu~' atau 'apapun untuk keponakan paman yang cantik ini~'

"Kalau begitu, Paman bisa ambil bagianku karena aku tidak lap –"

 **Kruuk!**

Sial! Perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi ternyata.

Dia bohong, tentu saja. Dia belum makan seharian ini, ia juga lelah karena habis membantu Paman Chong memetik apel tadi siang untuk mendapat upah.

"Keponakan paman lapar? Eum~" Pamannya mengusak rambut Baekhyun kasar. "Tunggulah di dalam, paman akan memanggang ini dulu untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, Paman makan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, pupil matanya menatap ke atas –menatap mata pamannya yang tinggi itu –membuat mata sipitnya melebar dan terlihat lucu.

"Aku sudah."

"Bohong." Sahut Baekhyun, mencoba menatap tajam pamannya tapi malah semakin menggemasakan.

"O-oh! Keponakan paman ini... _giyopta~_ " Pamannya menarik gemas kedua sisi pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, paman!" Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan pamannya. "Paman jujurlah... kau bahkan tidak makan kemarin. Bukan berarti keluarga kita sedang dalam masalah kau harus tidak makan. Ayo kita bagi, ne?" nada Baekhyun memelas, dan pamannya tak kuasa lagi untuk membantah.

"Anak paman ternyata sudah besar~" Goda Jongin dengan nada menyebalkan.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi, lalu menghempas tangan pamannya yang hendak mengusak rambut hitam berponinya. "Berhenti memanggilku anakmu, Jong Mesum!"

Pamannya tertawa keras, namun tak berlangsung lama dikarenakan sebuah suara,

 **Prank!**

Estensi mereka langsung mengalih pada sumber suara.

"Umma?" Tiba-tiba, raut wajah Baekhyun berubah masam. Begitu pun pamannya.

Tanpa banyak omong, mereka berjalan cepat menuju kamar Taehee –ibu bagi Baekhyun. Kekhawatiran mereka menjadi nyata begitu melihat apa yang terjadi ; Taehee jatuh dari ranjangnya dengan kepingan kaca gelas.

.

"Maaf... gelasnya pecah –uhuk! –umma mencoba mengambilnya tadi!" Saat ini Taehee telah dibaringkan di atas ranjang jerami mereka. Pecahan gelas telah beres ditangani Jongin, dan gelas berisi air baru dibawanya saat kembali ke kamar.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku atau Baekhyun saja! Kita bisa membantu, Noona!" seru paman Baekhyun, bukan karena marah tapi cemas.

"Maaf, Jongin...Akh!"

"Sudahlah, Paman Jong!" sahut Baekhyun, menatap garang Jongin lalu kembali menatap cemas ummanya. "Umma tak apa-apa?" tanyanya, sembari menggenggam erat tangan ibunya.

Taehee mengangguk pelan satu kali. Mulutnya terbuka dengan susah payah, "Umma, ta-tak apa –akh! Hah-ah –uhuk!"

"Umma!" / "Noona!"

Jongin otomatis mendekat, berdiri dengan lutut pada posisi bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun. Mata tajamnya menatap keseluruhan kakaknya; keringatnya membasahi kaos, wajahnya memerah dengan hidung yang nampaknya kesulitan menggapai oksigen, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Jelas sekali jika sakit Taehee semakin parah.

"Panas!" Satu kata dari Jongin saat tangannya menempel tepat di kening Taehee. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa terus meremas tangan ibunya itu, berharap wanita itu baik-baik saja.

Satu tetes air mata mendarat di punggung tangan Taehee, dan kalian tidak usah bertanya siapa kepemilikannya.

"Umma... " panggil Baekhyun, semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Mendapat panggilan dari anak semata wayangnya, Taehee berusaha mengangkat kelopak matanya, menatap Baekhyun dari balik bulu matanya yang berpeluh sedangkan tangannya mencoba membalas genggaman Baekhyun. "J-jangan khawa –uhuk! –tir –Uhuk!Uhuk!"

Baekhyun tersentak melihat ibunya terbatuk-batuk. Segera ia ambil segelas air di atas nakas reyot mereka dan membantu ibunya meneguk air itu. Ia terdiam sebentar, melihat bagaimana orang paling ia sayangi merana dalam perjuangan melawan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi sedangkan tidak ada tabib yang mau mengobati. Entah kenapa, 2 bulan ini terasa sulit ; cobaan datang secara beruntun. Padahal Baekhyun yakin telah berdoa pada Tuhan setiap malam sebelum tidur –layaknya anak kecil.

"Umma beristirahatlah," ujar Baekhyun, melepas genggamannya dan menaruh tangan ibunya di atas selimut. Ia menghapus air mata, lalu berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. "Paman, jaga umma, ne? Aku akan memanggil tabib." Kata Baekhyun pasti pada Jongin. Mengerti ketidak yakinan yang terpancar dari obsidian hitam milik Jongin, Baekhyun mengulang, "apapun caranya, akan kudapatkan." Lanjutnya, sebelum berlari keluar.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Jongin, namun Baekhyun tidak menoleh.

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Baekhyun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu untuk sementara waktu atau...mungkin selamanya?

.

.

.

Pintu rumah Tabib Kwon terbuka seiring dengan ketukan ganas Baekhyun, mengeluarkan seorang wanita berusia kepala 4 dengan pakaian serba putih dan raut terkejut di wajah tembamnya.

Dengan nafas terengah, Baekhyun membuang tata krama seorang tamu; ia menyela, "sakit umma tambah parah, Bibi kumohon bantu umm-ummaku."

"Baekhyun..." Tabib Kwon malah hanya mematung di tempat sambil menggumankan nama Baekhyun.

"Badan umma panas, bibi. umma juga bergetar, aku –aku tidak tau harus apa selain memintamu,"

Tabib Kwon menggeleng lemah. "Tidak Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

"Hiks! Ayolah...ah benar! –ini, hanya ini yang kupunya." Baekhyun menyondorkan 2 keping perak. Wajahnya hendak menggapai wajah Tabib Kwon, namun wanita itu selalu menghindari matanya.

"Tidak Baekhyun, tanpa uang pun aku akan menolongmu." Jawab Tabib Kwon. Ditatapnya kaki-kaki Baekhyun –tidak berani menatap ke atas –saat menolak 2 keping perak dari Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolong ummaku? Kumohon,tolong –hiks! –umma. Aku akan membayar berapapun setelah ini." Baekhyun menekuk kakinya, untuk kemudian mendapatkan keraguan di wajah tembam perempuan di depannya.

 _Andai kau tau Baekhyun..._

Kain di bagian lututnya ditarik-tarik Baekhyun yang sangat mengharapkan perhatiannya. Bahkan anak itu telah menangis, mengemis padanya, mengharap iba darinya.

"Hey, Kwon Beul! Kapan tamu itu pergi? Tanganku terkilir dan aku hampir mati karena prajurit-prajurit sialan itu! Cepat tangani aku!"

Tiba-tiba omelan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan, terdengar dari dalam ruang perawatan, tepat dari sebuah pintu dibelakang Tabib Kwon. Suara itu, Baekhyun kenal ; orang yang memperkerjakannya tadi siang. Estensinya teralih, terlebih pada kata 'prajurit'.

"Kenapa Paman Chong... prajurit?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak yakin. Entah kenapa, Tabib Kwon terlihat gugup saat itu juga –membuat Baekhyun curiga.

"B-Baekhyun, cepatlah pulang. Aku sedang sibuk –"

"Aiiss, jika begini jadinya tidak akan kuperkerjakan si Byun itu meskipun dia satu-satunya orang yang mau dibayar murah! Bukannya dapat untung, aku malah dipukuli orang suruhan Yang Mulia karena membantunya."

Paman Chong kembali mengomel, dan itu menjadi sebuah petunjuk bagi Baekhyun atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menimbun selama hampir 3 bulan ini.

Tabib Kwon seolah tidak mendengar omelan itu, ia meraih tepian daun pintu untuk ditutupnya sebelum tangan Baekhyun mencegah.

"Paman Kwon! Apa kau di dalam?" panggil Baekhyun dengan kepala mencuat dari balik pintu.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Tabib Kwon. Bekas lelehan air mata membuatnya tampak menyedihkan, tapi mata mengemis itu sudah hilang; tergantikan oleh tatapan menerka yang nyaris mendekati tajam.

Baekhyun marah. Baekhyun kecewa. Dan dia merasa ketidak _beres_ an di sini.

"Katakan padaku Bibi, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Yakin Baekhyun, sebelum seorang pria bertelanjang dada keluar dari ruang perawatan. Itu Paman Chong. Tangannya dipanggul, ada sebuah luka sayatan kecil di dadanya, dan setengah wajahnya bengkak.

"Baekhyun... jadi itu benar kau?" ujarnya, menatap atas-bawah Baekhyun yang juga melakukan hal sama.

"Aiiis, kenapa malah keluar!" Tabib Kwon berbisik pada Paman Chong dengan gigi saling mengatup rapat. Lalu berbalik kembali pada Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum palsu. "Dia jatuh dari kuda, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Dustanya. _Hey! Mana ada jatuh dari kuda menghasilkan luka sayat pedang!_

Namun Baekhyun tak dapat ditipu kali ini. Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Tabib Kwon, ia termenung di tempat sembari menilik rupa babak belur Paman Chong.

"Paman Chong , apa yang –"

"Jangan sebut namaku, brengsek!"

Baekhyun terkesiap dan orang itu melanjutkan tanpa beban, "Kau tau kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Ini karenamu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menatap pria itu tak mengerti, sehingga –lagi-lagi –dia melanjutkan. "Raja melarang semua orang di desa untuk berurusan denganmu jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah! Aku sendiri dihajar prajurit kerajaan karena memperkerjakanmu tadi! Aiiis, brandalan ini memang menyusahkan –kau harus tau berapa banyak orang menderita setelah kau memutuskan pergi dari sana!"

Di lain pihak, Tabib Kwon menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus meruntuk dan bergerak gelisah. Habis sudah! Rahasia yang telah dijaga ribuan orang telah hancur hanya dengan mulut bau tembakau pria itu.

"Baekhyun... dengarkan," Tabib Kwob mencoba mengaihkan, namun percuma, Baekhyun lebih dulu mencerna semuanya.

"Jadi karena dia tidak ada yang mau... " rasanya tak sanggup. Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dengan tatapan kosong. Dipikirnya semua hal yang telah menimpanya.

 _ **Ibunya sakit dan tidak ada yang bersedia mengobati.**_

 _ **Ayahnya dipecat dari pekerjaanya mengurus ladang.**_

 _ **Tidak ada satu pun pelanggan di toko roti keluarganya.**_

 _ **Apa semua itu karena dia?**_

Tabib Kwon kembali menunduk, tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan takut. "S-sebelumnya kami minta maaf Baekhyun. Kami diancam akan dibunuh jika membantumu –"

"Pinjami aku kudamu, Bibi!"

"Ne?" Bibi Kwon otomatis menegakkan kepalanya ketika dirasa Baekhyun berlari menuju seekor kuda yang ditali di sebuah palang di halaman rumahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa naik kuda Baekhyun!"

"Aku akan menemuinya!" Alih-alih, Baekhyun menyerukan tujuannya dan mulai disibukkan dengan pelana kuda.

Kali ini mata Tabib Kwon membola. Tentu saja ia tidak bodoh tentang siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'nya'.

"Tunggu Baekhyun!" teriak Bibi Kwon, beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh pria di belakang.

Paman Kwon menyahut, "sudahlah biarkan saja. Di sini kita hanya sanggup menunggu untuk dibunuh Yang Mulia Raja."

.

.

.

Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar segala kejanggalan yang dialami keluarganya; hal buruk terjadi dalam periode sama dan tidak ada satupun tetangga atau orang terdekat yang mau membantu. Orang-orang pun serasa menjauhi mereka.

Sangat tak lazim.

Pernah suatu ketika semua pedagang di pasar menolak _bermuamalah_ dengannya, padahal dia punya banyak uang untuk ditukar dengan makanan. Lalu pada malamnya, terjadi pencurian di rumahnya ; semua uang milik keluarganya hilang. Dulu, ia kira keluarganya sedang sial...

Tapi sekarang –dalam jalan panjang menggunakan kuda menuju sebuah bangun megah di ufuk barat sana –Baekhyun sadar jika semua telah direncanakan. Dan dia tau pasti siapa orang yang merencanakan ini.

 _ **Dalang dari semua penderitaannya.**_

 _ **Yang paling berkuasa di negeri nya.**_

 _ **Yang Mulia Raja.**_

 _ **Rajanya serta raja seluruh rakyat di bumi subur ini.**_

 _ **Dan juga... suaminya.**_

Bukan saatnya kalian tau bagaimana bisa rakyat biasa macam Baekhyun menikah dengan seorang raja, karena sekarang kalian harus tau betapa _bangsat_ nya orang itu.

.

Baekhyun menunggangi kuda dengan cepat layaknya amatir, dia nyaris jatuh beberapa kali. Namun, keterbatasan itu tidak menjadikan alasan ia harus berhenti. Dia tetap melaju dengan satu tujuan tetap; Kerajaan Veerich yang dengan sangat eloknya menjadikan sinar matahari terbenam sebagai sayap.

Di depan pintu gerbang utama, Baekhyun menarik tali pelana kuda Tabib Kwon. Kuda itu terjengkit saking mendadaknya, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Namun sekali lagi, tak masalah. Pria manis itu tetap setia pada ambisinya. Beberapa penjaga gerbang hendak membantunya –tau pasti siapa Baekhyun –tapi, di sini Baekhyun kembali bukan untuk diperlakukan sebagai ratu.

Dia di sini untuk menghajar rajanya –ia bahkan tidak sudi menyebut raja itu suami.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pavilium utama dengan mudah. Sebuah pintu ganda berukuran raksasa dengan ukiran indah di ujung lorong panjang beralas karpet merah menjadi tujuan selanjutnya. Dengan diikuti beberapa pengawal dan dayang –yang entah sejak kapan ada –yang kuwalahan menyamakan langkahnya, Baekhyun mendorong pintu itu bahkan sebelum 2 penjaga di setiap sisi membukakan untuknya.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya lantang pada sosok tampa yang tengah duduk gagah di kursi kebesaran.

Dia menjadi orang pertama yang memanggil nama seorang raja dengan lantang dan juga tidak dihunus pedang oleh prajurit di sepanjang karpet merah, melainkan membungkuk 90 drajat sebagai tanda hormat.

Objek kemarahan Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan pengetahuan ada mahluk mungil di sini. Atau lebih tepat di sebut pura-pura tidak peduli. Dia terus memantau lembaran kertas pemberian ajudannya sambil sesekali membicarakan hal-hal penting tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

Dengusan keluar, _seperti biasa, arogant!_

"Kenapa kalian sangat gegabah ; membiarkan mahluk mungil masuk dengan kaki kotornya." Alih-alih dia justru mengomel –dengan nada dingin –pada para penjaga di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah laki-laki lugu, tapi jika sedang marah... jangan tanya kenapa dia berani melempar sepatunya kepada seorang raja!

Sepatunya yang berlumur lumpur menciptakan noda tepat di lantai di bawah kaki panjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memincingkan mata tidak suka pada noda itu, sedangkan Baekhyun merasa tidak berdosa dan takut sama sekali. Baekhyun bangga, ia berjanji akan mendaratkan sepatunya tepat di wajah menyebalkan itu lain kali!

Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara untuknya, "aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu kembali, Baekhyun." Ujarnya seolah tidak mengetahui apapun, mengalihkan mata bulat-tajamnya pada mahluk mungil itu.

"Aku hanya akan berkunjung." Koreksi Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan itu, ekspresinya tetap sama datar. Atau dia hanya pura-pura? Karena jika ditelisik, rahangnya mengeras saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Berhenti mengganggu keluargaku dan orang-orang di sekitarku!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan serius, berbeda dengan nada kekanakan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Seperti ada penekanan di setiap hurufnya.

Seolah tidak tertarik, Chanyeol kembali pada lembaran kertas di tangannya. Seakan kehadiran Baekhyun tiada artinya, dia mengajak ajudannya untuk kembali membicarakan kerajaan yang akan mereka taklukkan. Ajudannya pun tidak merasa mengganggu jika menyangkut ajakan orang nomer 1. Mereka kembali membahasnya; benar-benar tidak peduli padahal mereka bisa menyuruh pengawal menyeret Baekhyun keluar. Ck! Sepertinya sengaja.

Sehingga Baekhyun memilih untuk segera hengkang setelah memberi ancaman berupa kemustahilan untuk diwujudkan, "jangan lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan mengambil beberapa langkah menuju pintu masuknya tadi.

"Sayangnya, kau tidak punya hak untuk memberiku perintah, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab, menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Kita anggap saja itu permintaan dari seorang rakyat kecil _mlarat_ untuk rajanya." Baekhyun sedikit menoleh tanpa benar-benar melihat Chanyeol. "Jangan pernah sakiti orang-orang dan... "

"..."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Ini murahan, tapi ia sangat butuh bantuan. "Tolong kembalikan uang yang kau curi malam itu."

"Uang apa?"

"Aku tau itu kau."

"Seorang raja yang duduk di kursi permata tidak mungkin mencuri uang dari rakyat miskin."

Emosi Baekhyun kian tersulut. Masih baik jika laki-laki itu mencemooh keluarganya –yang memang miskin –tapi tidak mengakui kejahatan dan terus berbasi-basi tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Jangan pura-pura, Park Chanyeol!" Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berbalik badan dan mendapati pria tinggi di singgasana itu tengah menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada tangan kursi dan menyeringai lebar padanya. Seringai yang menyebalkan dan Baekhyun sangat hafal mengenai arti senyuman itu; pria itu telah berhasil akan sesuatu, senyum yang suka ditunjukkannya saat merasa menang.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan, Byun Baekhyun. Bukankah ini pilihanmu sendiri untuk kembali ke rumah _bobrok_ mu?"

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat. "Ya, dan bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusan keluargaku?!"

"Kembali ke perjanjian awal; kembali ke desa adalah permintaan terakhirmu Baekhyun. Jadi janji itu ataupun permintaan berisi ancamanmu barusan, itu tidak berarti apapun."

Saat inilah, Baekhyun mengiyakan sisi lain dirinya untuk membubuhkan lebam pada wajah tampan pria itu. Ia berlari menuju singgasana Chanyeol, bersiap melayangkan pukulan amatirnya namun dicegah lebih dulu oleh 2 pengawal yang sigap menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun terus meronta sampai entah kenapa kehilangan energi sehingga jatuh di lantai dengan 2 kaki terbelah ke belakang. Tangisnya tiba-tiba pecah. Menangis seperti anak kecil di sana, tepat di depan rajanya, suaminya, Park Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, huh? Hiks –apa ini masih kurang? Apa selanjutnya kau akan –hiks –membakar rumahku? U-umma sakitt, umma tidak lagi membacakanku dongengnya –hiks. Paman –Paman Jong bahkan diputuskan oleh k-kekasihnya, dia depresi berat dan tidak ada cukup makanan untuk itu. Mencari uang sangat susah. Hiks!" rancau Baekhyun di sela isak tangisnya. Telapak tangan dan lengannya terus mengusap air mata, namun tidak berguna sama sekali ; tangisnya hanya bertambah parah dan ia tidak sadar telah merengek seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut. Dan jika ini kartun maka akan ada air mancur _imajiner_ keluar dari sepasang mata bulan sabitnya.

Chanyeol mengamati tanpa gerakan berarti, Baekhyun tidak tau pasti eskpresi pria itu karena matanya penuh dengan _liquid_. Yang ia tau ; pria itu melemparkan lembaran dari tangannya asal –tapi dengan lihai ditangkap ajudannya –lalu mengambil 3 langkah tenang menujunya, hingga akhirnya berdiri tepat 1 langkah di depannya. Matanya memincing dari atas, mengundang Baekhyun untuk takut pada kekejaman tersirat di obsidiannya.

"Hiks! –apa kau belum puas?!" seharusnya teriakan, tapi tanpa kekuatan itu hanya menjadi kalimat pilu.

"... "

Chanyeol berjongkok. Tangannya menggapai rahang lembut Baekhyun, lalu ditariknya perlahan. Baekhyun terus saja menangis dan itu pemandangan indah untuk Chanyeol.

"Teruslah menangis Baekhyun," Ujar Chanyeol. Satu tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk mencekal tangan kurus Baekhyun yang hendak menamparnya.

Baekhyun menangis semakin keras. "Kau, k-kau –Annh!" Baekhyun kehabisan kata, terlebih ketika pria yang seharusnya ia hajar melecehkannya seperti sekarang; bibir Chanyeol ikut menggapai rahang Baekhyun di sisi lain, menciumi tetes air mata yang menggantung menyedihkan di sana dengan menghisapnya sesekali sampai air mata itu kering. Bibir _sexy_ itu melumat rahangnya seperti ada bibir di sana, menambah lidah untuk menggelitik Baekhyun sehingga secara reflek tangan Baekhyun yang tadi terkulai di lantai menggapai lengannya, meremasnya sedang matanya terpejam erat.

Baekhyun tidak memberontak ; tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Ia membiarkan bibir Chanyeol naik, menyusuri jalan air mata di pipi gembilnya dan meringgis geli saat pria jakun itu menjilatinya. Bibir Chanyeol tiba di matanya dan dia sengaja mengemut kelopak matanya membuat Baekhyun terpekik dan semakin meremas bisepnya.

"Aku suka air matamu." Bisik Chanyeol, kening dan hidungnya menempel pada organ yang sama milik Baekhyun. Dan tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat bukan pernyataan cinta melainkan fakta menyakitkan itu, Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun. Memangutnya pelan 1 kali dilanjutkan 2 pangutan kasar, kemudian mengubah posisi kepalanya untuk pangutan dalam di mana lidahnya ikut beraksi melecehkan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar –mengamati Baekhyun –kala ciuman itu terjadi, ia diam-diam menyeringai mendapati mata Baekhyun terpejam erat seolah pasrah akan posisinya. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama, tiba di saat lidah Chanyeol masuk dan membelai lidah Baekhyun, tangan pria mungil dalam kungkungan lengannya itu lari mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol.

Pujian untuk 2 kaki panjang kuat Chanyeol yang sangat sempurna dalam membantunya menjaga keseimbangan. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah semakin tampak lemas setelah berhasil membuat Chanyeol berdiri lalu pergi kembali ke singgasananya.

"Kau brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun, mengelap kasar bibirnya dengan lengan.

"2 bulan dan tetap manis," Chanyeol mengelus lembut bibir penuhnya. Ciuman, bibir Baekhyun, adalah satu dari sekian hal kesukaannya. Dan bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika tidak belaku egois.

"Kau –kau, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kau tau mauku." Jawab raja itu enteng. Tentu Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya.

"..."

"Seharusnya kau sadar di mana posisimu seharusnya. Ada banyak orang memimpikan tempatmu, tapi malah kau mengemis untuk pergi." Chanyeol mem-provokasi. "Ada banyak jalan untuk kembali, Baekhyun. Tapi tidak untuk rumahmu di sana, melainkan di sini."

Isakan Baekhyun berangsur-angsur hilang. Jemarinya meremas kain di bagian pahanya, kepalanya meresapi semua perkataan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol –yang tidak suka menunggu –rela dibuat menunggu karena ia tau apa jawaban Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol bimbang. Chanyeol merentangkan tangan guna meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, dari pada di sebut ' _tidak ada jalan kembali_ ' ini lebih macam di sebut ' _tidak ada jalan keluar_ '.

Baekhyun perlahan berdiri. "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan melukai siapapun, Chanyeol."

"Cukup kembali!" hampir Chanyeol bersorak jika tidak lupa wibawanya. Tangannya terlentang lebar, menyambut Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun kembali bimbang, namun akhirnya ia menyerah ; berjalan tanpa ragu menuju raja menjengkelkan itu.

"Kau sungguh brengsek, Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun, sebelum duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Mereka berbaur dalam pelukan 1 pihak di mana Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang Chanyeol, menangis dan mengumpat kecil di sana. Tangan mungilnya memukul dada Chanyeol berkali-kali –yang tidak berefek baginya mengingat tubuh Chanyeol dilapisi oleh otot kuat nan sempurna. Setiap pukulan menciptakan rasa bangga tersendiri bagi Chanyeol karena dapat membuat pria mungilnya kesal. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia sadar pukulan Baekhyun melemah dan kepalanya telah terkulai di dadanya.

Baekhyun tertidur.

Chanyeol berganti menatap ajudannya. "Kirimkan tabib paling ahli, 250 persediaan makanan, 100 keping emas dan berikan 4 hektar ladang untuk keluarganya." Perintah Chanyeol.

Matanya kembali pada Baekhyun di pelukkannya. Ia terdiam, mengingat tangis Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan –yang tanpa diketahui membangkitkan sesuatu di bawah sana.

Dia terkekeh geli saat pria mungil dalam pangkuannya menggeliat nyaman dalam tidurnya. "Dan jangan lupa... hibur pamannya yang sakit hati itu."

"Eungghh~" Baekhyun kembali menggeliat, tapi kali ini berdampak sedikit berbahaya... mengeluarkan suara seperti erangan dan tanpa sengaja menggesek benda keras di belahan pantatnya.

Chanyeol menggeram di tengah seringainya. Diremasnya 2 bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun tanpa membuat pria itu terbangun. "Sedangkan aku... apa yang harus kulakukan untuk si mungil ini?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Siapapun boleh memberi saran ke author amatir ini, kenalan sama author, dan bilang 'i lope u' ke author :v**

 **Author masih baru, jadi mohon dukungan serta revisinya. Maaf juga kalau jelek, sejelek jerawat di batok author *eh?**

 **Oke, gitu ajalah. Gak usah banyak bacot. Yang penting,** _ **reviuw**_ _ **readers**_ **sangat membantu dalam semangat Author ngelanjutin FF absurd ini.**

 **Thanks ^^**

 **Chong! Jojun! Balsa!**

 **Bow! *author ngilang bersama asap ala-ala film.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hamparan hitam tak berujung

**_Note : Flashback sengaja tidak dicetak miring karena alasan pribadi. Perbedaan waktu bisa dicermati dari narasi :)_**

 ** _Sudah lama enggak update, silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya jika lupa bagaimana ceritanya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bukan orang yang sempurna. Isi otaknya kayak kaset jadul kusut. Dan masalahnya otak inilah yang buat cerita, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau Anda sekalian tidak suka dan merasa aneh dengan cerita ini._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tombol 'back' pasti tersedia di setiap perangkat. Tidak suka? Tinggal tekan saja._**

 ** _Yang suka, marilah temenan :)_**

 ** _._**

 **Secret In The Hill**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek!**

 **.**

 **YAOI! GAY! BOYXBOY!**

 **Kingdom!AU**

 **Possesif!Chanyeol (dan sifat gila lain yang aku gak tau namanya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Hamparan hitam tak berujung –yang mengingatkanku padamu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun yang lalu, di musim kemarau. Terik matahari ada, debu ada. Panas memang, tapi Baekhyun suka.

Musim kesukaannya tak pernah berakhir sia-sia. Baekhyun bakal rajin bangun pagi dan pulang sore setelah main air di sungai dan berjemur di padang rumput. Usianya 16, tapi Baekhyun masih suka main sama anak-anak seusia 14 dari desa sebelah.

 _Ke ke ke_. Jika diingat, Baekhyun banyak tertawa hari itu. Daehyun yang sering jatuh dari pohon berhasil tau cara turun dengan benar, dia berjanji akan mengajak Baekhyun berburu telur puyuh esoknya.

Sayang janji tetaplah janji. Ya memang harus ditepati, tapi jikalau yang berkuasa melarang mereka yang kecil bisa apa?

Karena hari itu adalah kali terakhir Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Daehyun.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah. Tiba di sana, ia lihat dua kuda hitam tertali lehernya di pagar pekarangan rumah. _Siapa?_ –pikirnya. Baekhyun yakin tidak berbuat nakal, ia bermain dengan batas wajar. Sudah lama ia tobat curi buah tetangga.

"Umma..." Baekhyun memanggil kecil dari pintu depan. Dilihatnya ibu, ayah, dan pamannya duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang berjubah hitam. Semua mata tertuju padanya; datar dari si tamu, khawatir dari ibu, dan tak terbaca dari ayah dan Paman Jong.

Canggung.

Baekhyun pilih untuk membungkuk sopan dan tetap berdiri kaku di depan pintu sampai Pamannya –Jongin –menariknya pergi ke dapur. Dia menangkup wajah Baekhyun sambil berbisik kecil,

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku tidak tau, aku cuma menemani Daehyun cari buah _kresen_ di hutan tadi –" mata Baekhyun berbinar oleh air. Jelas sudah dua orang tadi datang untuknya. "–apa mereka mau menagih hutang? Baekhyun kan sudah ganti mangga curian Baekhyun lamaaa sekali."

Perkataan Baekhyun penuh dengan ragu. Bicaranya ngelintur sampai bawa masa lalu. Arah mata mereka membelit satu sama lain. Ragu nya adalah ragu Jongin. Mereka tak mengerti –atau sejujurnya Jongin menolak untuk mengerti. Penjelasan dua orang tamu tak diundang tadi terlalu fiktif, sejelas apapun bukti.

"Mereka membawa surat perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja." Ia buang muka ke tanah, sementara pikirannya menguntai, belibet ke mana-mana.

"R-raja? Baekhyun mau dihukum?"

Jongin menggeleng. Geleng satu. Geleng dua. Geleng berkali-kali sampai kepalanya pening dan bokong ambruk ke kursi. Jongin pegangi kepalanya sampai rambut berantakan.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Tidak." Jawabnya. Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya lagi, Jongin melanjutkan, "tapi kalau kau tak mau dibawa ke istana, kita semua –ayahmu, kakakku, aku, dan kau Baekhyun –akan dihukum."

"Maksud paman apa? Dibawa untuk apa? Ba-Baekhyun tidak mau jadi prajurit –hiks! –Ba-Baekhyun takut mati, Paman Jong. Jangan..." Baekhyun menangis. Remasan pada ujung baju katun coklatnya mengerat, ia ketakutan –darah, bunyi perang, keluarganya di hukum, dia takut semuanya.

Jongin mengusak rambut kasar; sadar salah pilah kata. Setidaknya jelaskan secara singkat agar Baekhyun-nya yang cengeng ini tidak semakin bingung. Maka, ia hampiri tubuh mungil itu. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu hangat.

"Bukan Baekhyun. Yang Mulia memintamu jadi permaisurinya."

.

.

.

 _Permaisuri?_

Beberapa menit lalu Baekhyun kira Paman Jong yang berhidung Pinokio itu sedang menipunya seperti hari-hari biasa.

Namun...

Sekarang bukan Jongin lagi yang mengucapkan, melainkan dua tamu tadi; yang ternyata adalah utusan dari istana kerajaan. Mereka membawa surat utusan bertanda darah Raja Park Chanyeol, lengkap dengan tulisan tangannya dan pita segel yang dibuat khusus oleh kerajaan. Tidak sembarang orang punya, ini asli –palsu pun berarti mereka siyap menanggung hukuman mati.

Mereka bilang datang secara rahasia. Raja tidak ingin orang luar tau perihal ini karena dapat menimbulkan kehebohan. _Seorang raja meminang rakyat biasa,_ –bukankah judul yang sangat pas untuk mulut-mulut tabir gosip? Atau parahnya, _keturunan Byun memakai sihir, mereka memantrai Raja -_ -yang keluar dari mulut-mulut si dengki.

"Kita akan berangkat saat hari sudah gelap." Ujar seorang prajurit berbadan tinggi. Omong-omong, matahari baru saja hilang, masih cukup lama berarti.

"Tunggu sebentar, kami belum menyetujui ini. Tolong berikan kami alasan jelas." Ayah berkata dengan tegas. Lengannya diremas Taehi, sementara lengan Taehi yang satu di peluk erat oleh Baekhyun. "Tidak ada guna meminang anak kami, pasti ada alasan di balik semua ini. Bahkan anakku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Raja, bagaimana bisa?"

"Yang Mulia Raja ingin Tuan Baekhyun dibawa ke sana, jadi biarkan kami membawa –"

"Berhenti mengulang kalimat yang sama! Jelaskan saja pada kami, kenapa harus Baekhyun?" potong Jongin. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi bila pedang menebas lehernya. Naik pitam sudah ia.

Rajanya yang terkenal dengan kepiawaian mengurus negara itu begitu kurang ajar! Mengutus utusan untuk meminang seorang remaja laki-laki seenak dengkul seolah lamar-melamar adalah hal sekecil menginjak kerikil. Keponakannya butuh penjelasan, seharusnya sang raja sadar itu dengan menuliskan lebih banyak kalimat di surat perintahnya.

Alasan kenapa harus Baekhyun. Orang berotak keledai pun taui ino aneh.

Karena mungkin saja Baekhyun bakal dijadikan budak, atau boneka seks raja. Boneka seks berbeda dengan selir. Selir adalah simpanan raja, yang dibutuhkan saat butuh, namun terdengar cukup bagus statusnya. Tidak sembarang orang bisa jadi selir; harus cantik, bertubuh bagus, dan sangup menghasilkan keturunan bilamana permaisuri tidak. Boneka seks tetaplah boneka seks. Kotor. Biasanya disembunyikan keberadaannya. Kebanyakan carier atau perempuan dari keluarga rendahan.

 _Carier. Dari keluarga rendah._

Pas sekali, Baekhyun.

Jongin yang memang mudah _parno_ , jadi makin berpikir tidak-tidak.

"Yang Mulia ingin segera bertemu Tuan Baekhyun."

"Aku bilang berhenti mengulang!"

"Cukup." Utusan satunya, yang berkulit tan khas penduduk utara merentangkan tangan; isyarat bagi si tinggi untuk diam. Lalu ia berkata pada Jongin, "kami tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini membawa pilihan Yang Mulia Raja. Memang benar, beliau tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali yang tertera di surat, tapi ketahuilah, beliau telah banyak membahas masalah ini dengan petinggi kerajaan. Ini adalah keputusan beliau untuk membawa Tuan Baekhyun kehadapan dan meminangnya. Kami sendiri hanyalah 2 orang utusan yang dikirim beliau, yang dengan tau diri cukup tau untuk tidak membantah!

Pasti ada alasan beliau berkeinginan meminang Tuan Baekhyun. Pasti! Kalian sebagai rakyatnya cukup berikan saja apa yang beliau inginkan sebagai balas budi atas bumi subur ini, bumi yang sudah beliau hijaukan 7 tahun ini!"

Jongin kehabisan kata. Utusan itu terdengar seperti memberi mereka pembelaan di awal, namun pada akhir, kata-katanya penuh dengan penekanan; dikumat kan dengan rasa _'Kalian bukan siapa-siapa'._

"Umma...Baekhyun takut." Baekhyun merengek saat ia semakin masuk ke dalam dekapan sang ibu. Jongin melihatnya kasian, namun otaknya tak bisa diajak main pintar saat ini. Buntu.

"Kami tidak segan-segan membunuh kalian, bilamana masih berani membantah perintah Raja." Lanjut utusan tadi.

 _Oh...tampar aku sekarang. Ini bukan mimpi yang bagus_.

.

.

.

Terang saja Jongin pikir bukan mimpi yang bagus.

Chanyeol bukan raja yang ramah. Semua orang tau itu.

Sosoknya hanya dapat digambar melalui telinga bukan mata. Dia penyendiri dan jarang berekspresi. Bagusnya, dia tampan dan pintar dalam mengambil keputusan.

Itu saja diimbuhi embel-embel 'kata orang'.

Terakhir kali rakyat Kerajaan Veerich melihat beliau adalah 7 tahun lalu, saat pengangkatan raja baru. Umurnya kala itu 18, masih muda. Jujur saja, banyak rakyat yang khawatir dengan kepemimpinannya. Dia masih terlalu muda dan labil, _bla bla bla_ sampai kinerjanya terbukti bagus di mata rakyat.

Jongin sendiri dibuat kagum ketika tidak ada lagi kendala dalam mencari air. Sungai mengalir sana-sini, persawahan semakin hijau, sedangkan tidak lagi terlihat orang kelaparan. Bagus sekali. Ini adalah puncak kejayaan –begitu orang-orang menyebut. Raja Chanyeol jadi sering dipuja namanya.

Rakyat selalu menunggu kemunculan Chanyeol ketika festival rakyat diadakan satu kali di setiap tahun. Namun nihil. Tidak seperti raja sebelumnya yang sering membelah jajaran penjual dengan kuda dan pengawalnya, Chanyeol memilih diam menikmati kembang api dari balkon istana.

Jarang sekali orang luar istana lihat Chanyeol.

Jongin jadi ingat rumpian 3 orang perempuan –yang 2 diantaranya adalah mantan tukang kebun istana –di pasar, kemarin yang Jongin lupa tepatnya kapan 'kemarin' itu.

 _"Tatapannya tajam. Aku tidak berani lihat."_

 _"Tapi dia tampan."_

 _"Benar...jika saja banyak tersenyum."_

 _"Kudengar sejak kematian Raja Changmin, Yang Mulia Raja jadi jarang tersenyum."_

 _"Beliau juga terlihat...err, aneh."_

 _"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?! Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak pernah melihat wajah tampannya?!"_

 _"Eii, makannya kerja sana di istana."_

 _"Tidak mau. Ada yang bilang Raja Chanyeol sangat kejam."_

 _"Ya, memang benar."_

 _"Apa?!"_

 _"Ke ke ke. Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan marah kalau kau tidak menganggu kesenangannya."_

"Arrgh!" Jongin jongkok di depan pekarangan rumah. Pantat dua kuda yang membawa Baekhyun sudah hilang di ujung jalan, tersisa debu dan dia yang mengerang gila.

Pikirnya kenapa bisa Baekhyun? Baekhyun memang sudah masuk masa kawin, Jongin sendiri berniat menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan sobatnya yang alim dari Negeri tetangga. Aneh saja; seorang Raja memperistri takyat biasa. Mau diapakan orang-orang dari kaum bangsawan yang tidak sudi punya ratu dekil, kumal, miskin, macam Baekhyun?

Masih abu-abu rasanya. Pertama, kenapa Baekhyun? Kedua, kenapa dia tidak pergi saja ke sini sendiri tanpa bawa-bawa utusan? –meski Jongin pikir ini tidak pantas dipertanyakan. Dan ketiga, kenapa dia minta Baekhyun datang sendirian? mau dia apakan Baekhyun? Anak itu mudah takut di tempat asing tanpa orang yang ia kenali.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyunnie ketakutan di sana?" Ibu Baekhyun atau kakak Jongin berucap khawatir.

"Kita tunggu kabar selanjutnya." Sedang Rain, ayah Baekhyun, suami Taehi, pura-pura acuh; melangkah ke dalam rumah setelah mengusap satu kali punggung bergetar istrinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara sesantai itu? Baekhyun pasti ketakutan sekarang, dia takut bertemu orang asing. Se –ugh! –harusnya aku memaksa ikut tadi."

Lantas Jongin berdiri. Ia pegang dua bahu Taehi dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Noona, batukmu kumat. Ayo masuk. Soal Baekhyun, biar aku saja yang pikir."

"Kau sama saja."

Jongin diam, masih menuntun bahu Taehi ke dalam.

"Baekhyun, anakku pasti ketakut. Ayo Jong, kita susul dia."

"Noona mau cari mati?"

"Keponakkanmu sendirian. Baekhyunku, dia pasti takut."

Pundak Taehi mendadak kosong. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin meremasi rambutnya frustasi sambil berteriak pada udara.

"Rambutku acak-acakan, kepalaku mau meledak! Jadi diamlah Noona, kita tunggu saja kabar selanjutnya!"

Taehi pun langsung bungkam. Jongin ini kalau sudah teriak begitu mengerikan; seperti kuda gila.

.

.

.

.

Kondisi langit sedang buruk. Tidak ada bintang, mungkin saja karena tertutup awan. Padahal musim panas. Di pandangi dari tempat tinggi jadi seram, apalagi orang yang memandangi langit dipandangi orang lain dari bawah. Lebih seram, seperti melihat sesosok penunggu kastil.

Bingung?

Sebenarnya bukan hal penting, _kalian_ bisa abaikan.

"Nyollie." sosok yang berdiri di teras balkon itu berguman selagi mata makin intens pandangi langit. Suaranya sarat akan kenangan, seolah langit mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

"Nyollie." Lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibir.

Dan, lagi.

Lagi, lagi, lagi, sampai ia sendiri berfikir sudah gila.

"Tak apa sayang, aku gila untukmu." bicaranya pada diri sendiri. Sedang senyum makin lebar saja.

Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Ia hanya tersenyum saat mabuk –saat darah dan bibirnya berkedut oleh bayang itu. Dia memang gila. Menurut _ku,_ orang jatuh cinta memang pantas disebut gila.

 ** _Tok tok._**

Senyumnya seketika luntur. Ekspresinya berubah datar saat ia dapati orang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia intip dari sudut mata, menunggu penjelasan penting sampai sepenting apa itu hingga berani menganggu waktunya.

"Yang mulia." Si orang lain itu membungkuk sopan. "Utusan Paduka sudah tiba, Tuan Baekhyun sedang mandi saat ini sesuai dengan perintah Paduka."

Tanpa disadari, senyum kembali terukir tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

 _"Nyollie."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nyollie."

Suara Chanyeol yang berat berbisik lembut. Kondisi hening, jelas sekali terdengar berat nada dan lembut ritmennya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia usap pipi gembil Baekhyun yang sedang tidur pulas di atas ranjang. Chanyeol tidur miring, kepala di sangga satu tangan sementara tangan lain tak bisa berhenti menyentuh sesosok malaikat bernama Baekhyun; ia cubit pelan pucuk hidungnya kemudian membuat bentuk love di pipinya. Dahinya akan Chanyeol baui, aromanya lumpur tapi anehnya Chanyeol tak risih.

Kulitnya lembut, putih, dan kenyal seperti mochi. Pantaslah di sebut candu. Chanyeol jadi ingin menggigitnya.

Lalu menjilatinya.

Dan memakannya sampai habis.

Chanyeol ingin memiliki Baekhyun. Baekhyun-nya yang 2 bulan ini tak ia temui. Rasa rindu belum juga meluap. Siksaan itu; yang mana hari-hari panjang tanpa suara Baekhyun, begitu menyiksa. Chanyeol ingin mati saja. Tak ada yang bisa ia peluk saat tidur. Tak ada lagi yang menangis saat ia marahi. Dan tak ada lagi yang merona malu saat ia goda.

Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun sama dengan kosong melompong seperi kacang tanpa isi.

 _"Kau bajingan!"_

Cara menangis Baekhyun sore tadi masih terngiang. Begitu lucu di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi nafsu karena gemas dan bisa saja memperkosanya bilamana tak ingat wibawa. Harga dirinya tinggi, Chanyeol ingin terlihat susah takluk di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang aku bajingan." Satu usapan lembut lagi dilakukan. Senyum miring jelas terukir di bibir Chanyeol. "Benar. Aku memang bajingan."

Chanyeol mendekat, berbisik di depan telinga Baekhyun yang merah karena udara dingin dari jendela balkon, "aku jadi bajingan hanya untukmu, sayangku."

.

.

"Oh, rasakan, penisku berdiri!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aku bingung harus ngomong apa di sini. Yang pasti maaf. Aku emang gak bisa fast update dan cuma bisa ngoceh. Maaf. Tapi, please...please...please...pergi kalau gak suka. Jangan buat mood down dengan nulis hal-hal berbau kebencian di kolom reviuw.

Aku bukan orang dengan mood stabil. Nulis segini aja udah kayak pencapaian tinggi buat aku yang selalu kebayang.

~/~

Alur ceritanya gimana? Aku berusaha mikir sana-sini dan mutusin buat nulis aja sesuai jempol tangan gerak.

Yang mau kasih saran bisa dm di insta : **pluviorin**. Saran ya...nanya atau mau cerita apa aja juga boleh asalkan jangan yang berbau ngajak berantem. Aku butuh orang yang bisa kuajak bicara, minta pendapat. Bakal aku jawab kok :)

~/~

Ada yang nanya wattpadku apa. Namanya **pluvioryn** . Gak ada apa-apanya :" Maunya sih publish cerita juga di sana, tapi belum cukup percaya diri.

Dan, makasih yang udah nyemangatin aku. Ucapan kalian berarti banget. Jadi pengen meluk satu-satuಥ.ಥ Baca reviuw kalian buat aku semangat belajar ngehargain diri sendiri. Makasih :)

Sebenernya ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi gak jadi kubuat (kusambung di chapter berikutnya) karena aku takut di bash lagi jadi aku cepet-cepet up. Maaf aku cuma bisa ngetik segini.

Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. See u and i lop u.


	3. otw chapter 3

Ada yang masih inget cerita ini? :)

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi sama gue selama satu tahun belakngn. Dimulai dari krisis kepercayaan diri sampai rasa bersalah saat gue ngetik ini. Ini adalah kolom curah rasa bersalah gue ke kaliaan semua yang nunggu cerita ini di update.

:

:

:

Maaf udah buat kalian nunggu dari musim hujan ke musim hujan lagi.

:

Gue bakal berjuang update ini. Tapi bukan berarti bakal ma wuuuuus langung update :v wkwk, soalnya perjuangan juga butuh proses; penulisan dan tekad -Soalnya gue masih belum percaya diri sama gaya bahasa gue. So, tolong tulis di kolom reviuw saran dan kesan kalian, beru gue pendapat.

:

:

:

:

:

Sekian, terimasayang


End file.
